Hard seduction
by rachel-liz cullen
Summary: Quand il l'avait vue, Dominic avait su, su que c'était elle, elle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, elle dont il avait besoin, elle qui saurait le cadrer. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour ca, pas prête, ni pour lui, ni pour un autre. Pour Dominic, le chemin de la séduction allait être long, mais il devait le faire pour pouvoir toucher le bonheur, leur bonheur! (Muse)
1. New born

New born.

A la fin de ses études de management en communication, Ashley avait décidé de quitter son petit bled pour tenter sa chance a Londres, elle savait que ca serait difficile, qu'elle rencontrerai beuacoup d'obstacles et que la réussite ne serait peut-être jamais au rendez-vous, mais il fallait qu'elle tente le coup. Du haut de son metre 70, elle s'était dénichée un petit appart dans le quartier de Soho, elle aimait l'athmosphère qui y régnait et s'y sentait bien.

Chaque matin, après s'être préparée, elle se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et se donnait du courrage

-"Tu vas y arriver, tu es la meilleur, pourquoi on ne voudrait pas de toi, tu es mignonne, tu as de l'allure et du style. Allait, on y va."

Elle quittait son appartement a la même heure chaque matin, passait au café du coin prendre son latté a enmporter et parcourait la ville, sa malette à la main et ses cv en poche. Elle frappait a toutes les portes que le destin mettait sur sa route.

En pénétrant dans cette agence ce matin la elle senti que la chance était avec elle, elle avait rendez vous avec le directeur, un type assé froid a premier abord mais qui la mit très vite a l'aise. Il examina son cv de plus prêt, il avait l'air très interressé, après sa lecture, il posa le cv devant lui, posa son manton sur ses poings et la regarda, il s'eclairci la voie et dit finalement

-"Mademoiselle, vous avez un cv plus que parfait, il est vrai que pour l'instant je n'ai besoin de personne mais je serais bien idiot de vous laisser vous en allez."

Elle le reagrdait les yeux remplis d'espoir, un léger sourire ce dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle attendait patiement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-"Je vous propose un marché, j'ai un gros client qui a soliciter nos servies pour le promotion de son nouvel album, et j'aimerai voir ce que vous valler sur le terrain."

-"Je suis prête a faire ce qu'il faudra pour vous convaincre de mes aptitudes Monsieur."

-"Je n'en doute pas! Il faudra prendre ocntact avec le manager et voir les arrengements avec lui, vous n'aurez que très peu de contact avec le groupe, il est même fort probable que vous ne ferez que les croiser. Alors, vous êtes partante?"

Elle affichait une sourire radieu, elle se leva en tendant la main vers lui

-Bien sur Monsieur, plus que jamais. J'ai tout de même quelques petites choses a vous demander."

-"Je vous écoute."

-" Et bien, je n'aime pas parler de ses choses la, mais a combien se monte le salaire."

-"Oh suis-je bête, et bien pour ceci, je vous verserai 50% d'un salaire normal, c'est a dire 1000 livres et si jamais vous me satisfesez et bien il serait doublé avec contrat a la cléf bien enttendu.

-"OH! Je n'en demandais pas tant, merci. Et puis je avoir quelques précision au sujet du groupe en question, que je puisse savoir a qui je vais avoir affaire.

-" A ce niveau la, je ne peux rien pour vous, malheureusement, le manager m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire jusqu'au jour j!. Bien, je crois que nous avons terminé, je vous retrouve donc lundi a 9h tapante."

-" Compter sur moi, je serais la. Encore merci de cette opportunité que vous m'offrer, vous ne serez pas déçu."

Ils se serrèrent la main et elle quitta le batiment, toute heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose. Oh non il n'allait pas êrte déçu, elle allait tout donné, même si, d'ici a lundi, elle ne savait pas avec qui elle allait travailler.


	2. Feeling good

Felling good

Le jour J arriva enfin, a 9 heure tapante Ashley se trouvait dans le hall de l'immense batiment qui allait peut-être devenir son futur lieu de travail, elle en rêvait!

Monsieur Stark la rejoint, il lui présenta le manager, Tom Kirk, ils firent connaissance et il fut l'heure de partir. Dans la voiture, Tom la briffa sur ce qu'elle aurait a faire, il lui dévoila egalement le nom du groupe.

-"Il s'agit de Muse."

Il affichait un sourire qui montrait a quel point il était fier.

-"Connais pas!"

La réponse sanglante d'Ashley fit disparaitre son sourire et il la regarda les yeux presque sorti de leurs orbites.

-"Sur quelle planète vis-tu? Tu ne connais pas, ben ca je ne l'enttends pas souvent. Ou étais tu toutes ses années?"

-"A l'univ, je passais mon temps à étudier afin de me donner le plus de chance possible pour réussir, les loirsirs étaient quasiments inexistant pour moi"

-"Hé ben quelle triste jeunesse tu as du avoir!"

-"Oh mais pas du tout, j'ai garder énormément d'amis de cette époque et je ne regrette absolument pas toutes ces années d'études, l'air de rien ca m'a fait beaucoup grandir."

-"C'est une facon de voir, et maintenant tu vas faire la connaissance du meilleur groupe de pop rock du monde."

-"La modestie ne vous étouffe pas!"

-"j'aime beaucoup ta franchise, tu y vas dirrect, parfois ca peut te jouer des tours, méfies toi quand même."

-"Je sais, on me le reproche souvent, mais tourner autoir du pot c'est pas mon truc."

-"Je vois ca. Bon, nous sommes arrivés."

Ashley regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait devant le studio d'enregistrement, elle sorti de la voiture et suivit Tom a l'intérieur. Le groupe était assit dans le canapé du studio et les attendait. Quand ils entrèrent, les trois garçons se levèrent pour la saluer.

Elle les observat, il y en avait un, brun, frêle, le plus petit des trois et des yeux d'un bleu a se noyer dedans, un autren blond, aussi squelétique que le premier, un peu plus grand, un visage souriant et des yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient gris; et pour finir, un grand, le crane rasé, les yeux verts et plutot baraqué.

-"Salut, je suis Matt, la c'est Dom et ici Chris, nous somme ravi de te connaitre."

-"Bonjour, moi c'est Ashley, je suis ravie aussi."

-"Vous savez quoi les gars, elle ne vous connait pas! Incroyable non!"

-"Vraiment? Et bien je pense que c'est mieux, devoir travailler avec une personne qui serait fan de nous, brrrr ca serait flipant." Dit Matt tout en rigolant.

-"Et bien tant mieux, je pense la même chose, le fait de ne pas vous connaitre me rendra peut-être plus objective sur mon travail."

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et commencèrent à voir les quelques points a débattre pour aujourd'hui. L'athmosphère était détendue et les garçons mirent Ashley très vite a l'aise. Elle devait bien admettre qu'ils étaient très simpa tout les trois, Matt était plutot concentré et il dirrigeait la discution, Dom, lui fesait le guignol et rigolait d'a peu près tout quand a Chris, il était renfermé et tenait son sérieux, ils avaient néanmoins tous un point de vue sur chaque points a débattre. A la fin de cette matinée mine chargée, les garcons quittèrent le studio, Asley resta seule avec Tom.

-"Alooorss?"

-"Ils sont vraiment cool, je ne pensais pas qu'un groupe aussi connu qu'eux pouvait rester aussi simple, Dom est assé... comment dire..?"

-"Oui, je sais, il est irrécupérable."

-"Moi je dirais qu'il me fais beaucoup rire, j'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment avec vous ce matin."

-"Mais je suis ravi de te l'enttendre dire, si on allait déjeuner?"

-"Hé ben celle la, ca doit être la meilleure bonne idée que tu aies eu depuis ce matin, oh pardon vous."

-"Non, non aucun soucis tu peux me tutoyer c'est plus simpa. Bon on y va, je meuuurrrs de faim."

-"Je vous..., je te suis."

Ils quittèrent le studio et allèrent déjeuner dans un petit bitro que Tom affectionnait particulièrement. Ils se quittèrent vers 15 heures.

-"Bon et bien voila, maintenant c'est a toi de jouer, tu as mon numéro en cas de besoin, j'attends tes mails très bientot."

-"Aucun soucis, je mis m'est dès que je rentre et j'espère bien te donner des nouvelles très vite et surtout qu'elles te satistassent. A bientot Tom.

Ils prirent chacun des chemins différents, avant de rentrer, Ashley s'arrêtta chez le disquaire, elle acheta toute la discographie de Muse, après tout, ils en valaient peut-être la peine.


	3. Explorers

Explorers

Après plusieurs jours de travail, Ashley avait envoyer quelques projets a Tom qui y avait répondu plus ou moins favorablement, elle devait encore approfondir ses recherches et lui en soumettre d'aure. Elle avait également prit le temps d'écouter les albums du groupe, elle trouvait ca exellent, elle arrivait a mieux comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tant de succès.

Elle fouillait également les magasines teenage et les sites internet, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y en avait un paquet les concernant.

Elle arriva a glaner pleins d'info, elle vit aussi qu'ils allaient donner un concert très bientot et se dit que ca serait interressant de les voir en vrai. Elle s'acheta un ticket et décida de n'en toucher mots a personne.

Après plusieurs semaines elle réussi enfin a trouver un projet que Tom avait jugé interessant et il avait accepter de la revoir pour le finalliser.

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain pour diner dans un resto chic du centre de Londres. Il était passé la chercher à 20 heure, durant le trajet ils avaient débatu du projet, il lui dit qu'il avait beaucoup aimé et les gaçons aussi.

-"D'ailleur a ce sujet, je crois que tu interesse beaucoup Dom."

-"Ah bon! Et bien... heu."

Il s'était mit a rire, elle l'avait regardé et avait rougi jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

-"Il serait ravi de voir la réaction que cet aveu a sur toi."

Elle rit aussi fort que lui et du bien admettre que sa réaction était puéril, mais elle était comme ca, malgrès son apparance froide et sur d'elle, elle était très timide et le moindre compliment la fesait se refermer comme une huitre.

-"Je ne doute pas qu'il serait flater de ma réaction, mais je ne suis certainement pas la seule a réagir de cette façon."

-"Oh ca oui il serait flaté, il en faut peu pour son égo démesuré."

-"Ohhh que tu es méchant, je crois que toi non plus, tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup pour flater ton égo."

-"Mais dis donc toi!"

Ils rirent ensemble, l'athmosphère était détendue et ils commencaient a s'apprécier vraiment tout les deux. Ils arrivèrent au resto pour 20h30, il ouvrit la portière et lui presenta son bras.

-"Quel gentleman."

-"Mais je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir d'accompagner une jeune fille aussi jolie."

-"Fais attention, Dom va être jaloux."

Il rit de plus belle, en lui tenant la porte pour entrer dans le resto, il lui dit

-"Rien a faire, j'aime vraiement beaucoup ton humour et ta répartie."

-"Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir."

Le serveur les accompagna à leur table, ils s'installèrent et commendèrent du champagne, ils portèrent un toast a leur rencontre et se dirent tout les deux ravi d'avoir été amené a travailler ensemble.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils trouvèrent d'autres idées pour le projet et Tom lui en donna encore pour le reste de la campagne, il lui dit aussi qu'elle serait ammenée a communiquer avec la presse, Ashley s'était presque étouffée en l'enttedent.

-"Quoi! Mais ce n'était pas prévu ca, oh non non, Tom, tout mais pas ca, s'il te plait."

-"Tu es bien diplomée en communication, non! Donc c'est dans tes cordes."

-"Je deteste parler en public."

-"Alors tu as mal choisi ton projet de carrière."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire et elle lui répondu par une grimace qu'il le fit éclater de rire.

-"Bon, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi."

Elle le regarda les yeux brillants.

-"Ah oui, et qu'est ce que c'est?"

-"Ta-dam."

Il lui tendi une place de concert du groupe. Quand il vit sa réaction, il ne pu s'empecher de lui dire

-"Ben merci, je vois que ca te fais plaisir."

-"Oh non Tom, ce n'est pas ca du tout, ca me fait très plaisir, le truc c'est que..."

-"Quoi alors."

-"Ne te fache pas, s'il te plait, je t'assure que ca me fais plaisir, c'est que je m'en suis achetée une en fait! Je voulais les voir en vrai, histoire de voir a quoi ca ressemble et je voulais y aller sans rien dire a personne."

-"Ahahahhaha, d'accord, je m'excuse de mon attitude. Mais pourquoi veux tu y aller sans rien dire?"

-"Histoire de rester objective et ne pas être influancée."

-"Si tel est ton désir, je te propose alors autre chose, vas voir le concert, mais je te donne quand même un pass, tu viendra nous rejoindre en coulisse juste après, qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

-"Ok, fesons ca, je suis vraiemnt désolée tu sais."

-"Non,, il n'y a aucun soucis. Bon, voudras tu un dessert."

-"Je ne peux pas resister a une crème brulée, je sais qu'ici ils en font d'exellente."

-"Bien alors ca sera deux crèmes brulées."

A la fin du repas, il la rccompagna chez elle, il la reconduit jusqu'a la porte.

-"J'aime vraiment ta compagnie, tu mérite d'être connue."

-"Merci, toi non plus t'es pas mal dans ton genre. Bon, je suis épuisée, je t'inviterai bien a entrer, mais je ne tiens plus debout."

-"C'est pas grave, je suis crever aussi, on se voit dans quelque jour au concert."

-"Oui, encore merci pour le diner, c'était chouette."

-"Je t'en prie, quand tu veux!."

Ils se quittèrent devant son immeuble, elle rentra dans son appartement et s'écroula sur le canapé, elle repensa a ce que Tom lui avait dit durant le diner, Dom! Non mais n'importe quoi, c'est vrai qu'il avait un certain charme, mais..., non, c'est ridicule, elle n'avait pas le temps et n'en n'avait pas spécialemene envie, ni avec lui ni avec un autre, elle avait des priorités et devait s'y tenir.


	4. Butterflies and Hurricanes

Butterflies And Hurricanes

Quelques jours après son diner avec Tom, Ashley reçu le pass pour le concert qui avait lieu 3 jours plus tard, elle lui envoya un message pour le remercier. Depuis ce fameux diner, elle avait eu quelques jours de répit, elle avait pu flaner un peu et s'occuper d'elle, elle en avait également profiter pour aller voir ses amis qu'elle avait délaissés malgrès elle pour son travail. Les revoirs lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Le samedi arriva, elle passa la journée a paufiner son projet, en suivant les conseils que Tom lui avait donné, afin de pouvoir le présenter aux garçon le soir même.

Il était maintenant 19h, il était temps de partir, elle attapa sa serviette, y glissa ses documents et parti en direction du stade O2 Arena, elle se dit en chemin que ca allait certainement être une soirée forte en émontions elle avait tout de même hate de les voirs.

Quand elle arriva devant la salle, il y avait une foule de dingue, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait autant de monde, ils devaient vraiment être fabuleux sur scène.

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et la foule entra, les gens courraient dans tout les sens pour pouvoir se trouver le plus près possible de la scène, ca se bousculait de partout, elle detestai ca, c'est pour cela qu'elle évitait toutes sortes de manifestations de ce genre. Elle laissa passer la foule, elle entra sans se presser en se disant qu'a la fin du concert, elle devrait se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux coulisses.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la foule était en délire, les gens sautaient, criaient, chantaient, au même rythme que Matt, sans qu'ils disent un mot, la foule reprennait les chansons; et les garçons, eux étaient extraordinaires, elle pouvait voir le plaisir qu'ils avaient a être la, avec tout ces gens qui les adoraient et connaissaient leurs chansons par coeur.

Elle fut elle même emportée par l'athmosphère et se joignit a la foule en délire, même si elle ne connaissait pas les paroles des chansons pour les avoir découvertes deux semaines plus tot, elle frappait dans les mains et criait avec les autres.

Après près de 2 heures de show, les garçons sortirent de scène et la foule commenca a se disiper, Ashley resta dans sons coin, le temps qu'il y aie moins de monde puis elle se décida a bouger et a les rejoindres. Après quelques bousculades de fans encore dans l'ambiance qui dansaient et chantaient toujours, elle arriva enfin devant le vigil qui gardait la porte des back stage, elle lui présenta son pass et il la laissa entrer.

Elle parcouru les couloirs a la recherche de Tom mais elle ne le trouva pas; elle se décida enfin a demander a un technicien rencontrer au hazard d'un couloir, il lui indiqua le chemin et elle trouva enfin la porte de la loge, elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-"Ahh, te voila, mais ou étais tu passée?"

-"Salut, désolée, mais trouver son chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs n'a pas été chose facile."

Tom la fit entrer, il l'embrassa sur la joue et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la faire avancer; les garçons étaient installés dans un canapé, ils avaient l'air épuisés mais arrivaient tout de même à plaisanter.

-"Regardez qui je vous ammènes."

Ils se tournèrent vers Tom et la vit, Matt se leva et vint la saluer.

-"Et bien quelle suprise, alors tu étaits la?"

Il lui fit la bise et l'invita a s'assoire avec eux.

-"Comment vas tu?" Lui demanda Matt.

-"Bien écoute, après un concert comme celui la, je ne vais que très bien."

-"Tu as apprécier alors?"

-"Plus que ca, vous êtes fabuleux."

-"Merci, ca fait très plaisir venant d'une non fan.'

-"Hé bien crois moi je pourrais le devenir sans problème, c'est époustoufflant."

Tom s'interposa entre Ashley et Matt.

-"Bon assé de compliments maintenant, si on y allait."

-"Ou allons nous?"

-"Nous allons a l'hotel, les garçons on besoin de se doucher et ca sera plus confortalbe pour discuter.é

-"Bon ok, mais vous êtes sur, je ne voudrais pas abuser, vous devez être crever, je veux bien remettre ca a demain, je vous assure, c'est Tom qui a insisté."

-"Non Ashley, ca va, on a juste besoin d'une bonne douche et de manger un truc, surtout Dom je cois."

Ashley acquiessa, ils se levèrent et quittèrent les loges, entourrés de leur garde du corps, Ashley suivit Tom, elle monterait en voiture avec lui. Après 10 minutes ils arrivèrent a l'hotel, Tom et Ashley allèrent s'installer au bar tandis que les garçons montaient dans leur chambre, au moment ou ils passaient devant elle, elle croisa le regard de Dominic, il lui sourit et ne détourna les yeux qu'après avoir été obligé de bifurquer pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Elle se sentit rougir, les yeux de Dominc étaient attirants, il reflétaient la joie, la gaieté, ils donnaient envie de s'y plonger. Elle ressetit un frisson la parcourir et les papillons de son estomac s'envoler et battrent des ailes a tout rompre. Tom lui avait commandé un verre, il attrapa le sien et laa ragarda en levant son verre devant elle

-"Bon alors trinquons a ta première expérience Muse, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas la dernière."

Elle lui sourit et continua a sa place

-"Trinquons a notre rencontre, parce qu'elle a été inattendue et pleine de surprise, a ce concert, qui est passé sur moi comme un ouragan et qui m'a fait me sentir vivante.

-"Comme un ouragan hein!"

-"Oui, un ouragan!"


	5. Map of the problematique

Map of the problematique.

Une trentaine le minute après, les garçons réaparurent, ils vinrent se joindre a Ashley et Tom, Matt et Chris s'installèrent a côté de Tom et Dom en face d'Ashley, leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau et elle baissa les yeux, sa timidité l'avait de nouveau submergée, elle se mordi la lèvre inférieure en souriant et regarda Tom. Matt de pencha vers elle.

-"Alors, montre nous un peu ces fameux projets dont Tom nous a tant parlé."

-"Ok, alors voila, je n'ai pris que quelque planches, histoire de ne pas vous faire peur tout de suite, le reste vous sera présenté si il y en a un qui vous tente."

Ils examinèrent chaque planches attentivement, les commentaires allaient bon train, Ashley les regardait sans dire un mot. En les observant de cette manière, elle s'appercu a quel point ils étaient complices, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, chacun savait ce que l'autre allait dire avant qu'il ne le dise, elle les enviait.

Elle écoutait attentivement toutes observations que Matt fesait et prenait des notes. Tom c'était mit en retrait, il laissait les garçons mener les débats, il estimait avoir donné assé de son avis jusque maintenant. Il se leva et alla nous rechercher à boire.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de discutions rythmée par la bonne humeur de chacun et les plaisanteries de Dom, les garçons avaien fait leur choix, il ne restait plus a Ashley qu'a paufiner tout ca. Tom vint se rassoir.

-"Alors ca y est, vous avez fait votre choix."

-"Oui, c'est fait, elle fait vraiment un super boulot."

-"Arrête Matt, elle va rougir! C'est vrai, elle fait du bon travail."

-"Noon, stop, arrêter avec tout vos compliments, je vais devoir me cacher sous la table."

Dom la regarda en souriant et lui dit.

-"Oh non ne fais pas ca, ca serait domage de cacher un si joli visage."

Elle n'y tenait plus, elle devint aussi rouge que les canapés dans lesquels ils étaient assis, elle se confondait presque avec ceux-ci. Matt jetta un coup d'oeil èspiégle a Chris qui éclata de rire suite à ce que Dom avait dit.

-"Arrête de te moquer de moi Dom, c'est pas sympa."

-"Mais je ne me moque pas du tout, et je ne comprends pas que tu sois aussi génée quand on te fais un complient. Et je t'assure que je suis sincère."

Elle rougit de plus belle, sourit timidement et détourna le regard. Elle sentait les yeux de Dom sur elle, elle n'en pouvait plus et du s'excuser pour quitter la pièce un moment. Elle se rendit aux toilettes, en passant devant les lavabos, elle s'y arrêta et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, elle detestait vraiment cette foutue timidité qui dans ce cas présent, avait pourri ce moment si spécial.

Elle revint auprès d'eux quelque minutes plus tard, elle avait retrouvé un visage "normal". Dom la regarda entrer, il lui sourit et ne détrourna le regard que quand elle fut assise en face de lui.

Ils ont encore passés quelques heures a discuter et a rire ensemble, elle avait apprit que Chris, le plus jeune du groupe; était marié et avait 6 enfants, qu'il avait traversé une période difficile avec l'alcool mais que maintenant il allait très bien; elle apprit aussi que Matt avait lui un enfant qu'il a eu avec Kate Hudson et qu'ils vivent à Londres, quand à Dom, lui est le plus agé des trois, il a appris la batterie à l'age de 11 ans et est célibataire.

Elle leur parla un peu d'elle aussi, de son enfance, de sa soeur, de ses années a l'université, de ses loisirs, ce qu'elle aime et ses projets d'avenir, Matt lui demanda

-"Et coté coeur, dis moi, tu parle de beaucoup de chose, mais pas de ca."

-"Oui, et bien disons que..., j'ai des priorités et pour l'instant, vivre une histoire d'amour n'en n'est pas une."

Matt jeta un regard vers Dom, il souriait et avait l'air de faire abstraction de sa réponse, le fesait-il exprès?

-"vraiment? Tu sais, parfois ca peut t'aider a avancer plus vite, ca t'équilibre et le fait de te sentir bien dans ta vie privée, te fais te sentir épanouis dans ta vie professionnel."

-"Je concois tout a fait ce que tu dis et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour l'instant je n'en ressens pas le besoin."

-"C'est ton choix! C'est domage, je suis sur que si tu changeais d'avis, tu trouverai quelqu'un sans soucis. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé, merci pur cette soirée, j'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment."

-"Moi aussi Matt, c'était vraiment sympa. A bientot."

Les garçons quittèrent le bar et montèrent se coucher, Ashley était vraiment épuisée et n'avait aucune envie de faire le trajet pour rentrer chez elle.

-"Tom, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a encore des chambres?"

-"Oh, tu change d'avis très vite."

-"Idiot."

-"Ahahaha, tu ne veux pas que je te racompagne?"

-"Non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire le chemin, je suis trop crevée, je vais aller voir a la réception, en plus je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de dormir à l'hotel."

-"comme tu voudras, je t'accompagne, je crois que je vais faire comme toi."

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la réception, par chance, il restait des chambres, ils en prirent une chacun et montèrent. Elle dit bonne nuit à Tom et entra dans la sienne. Elle alla prendre une douche, qui lui fit le plus grand bien, elle alla ensuite se coucher sur le lit, elle se mit a revoir le visage de Dom et leurs échanges de regard, a chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, elle avait ressenti en elle une sensation étrange, son coeur s'emballait et les petits papillons du début de soirée se remettaient à voler, elle le trouvait séduisant et aimait son regard, elle aimait s'y plonger mais n'osait pas trop le faire, sa timidité l'en empêchait. Si seulement elle n'était pas si têtue et si timide, elle se serait bien laissée tentée.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre, ca a prit un peu de temps, mais l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous.

Merci aux quelques lectrices qui suivent les aventure d'Ashley.

Je tenais aussi a préciser, que les titres des chapitres sont des chansons de Muse, je choisis le titre par rapport au contenu de la chanson, d'après la traduction et en fonction de se que je veux mettre dans le chapitre, le chapitre ne reflete que quelque lignes de la chanson.

Voila, bonne lecture à celles qui suivent et a vos reviews. ;)


	6. Resistance

Resistance

Le lendemain, Ashley avait quitté l'hotel vers 10H, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée la veille et aurait voulu revoir les garçons pour leur dire aurevoir, mais ils étaient déjà partis.

Elle rentra chez elle et décida de flaner, ca lui ferai le plus grand bien. Elle prépara tout de même les documents nécessaire pour le boulot le lendemain, son patron allait lui demander des comptes et il fallait qu'elle soit au point.

Le lendemain, quand elle arriva au bureau, comme elle l'avait prévu Monsieur Stark l'appela dans son bureau, elle prit ses documents et entra dans le bureau. Stark l'attendait.

-"Assieds toi Ashley."

Elle s'exécuta et sorti les planches de son dossier, elle s'apprêtait a lui exposer ses notes quand il l'interrompu.

-"J'ai eu un appel de Kirk ce matin!"

Elle se senti défaillir, elle avala difficilement et senti son corps de liquéfié.

-"Ne fais pas cette tête, ca ne s'est pas bien passé?"

-"Heu, et bien de mon point de vue si, mais du son coté je ne sais pas, il avait l'air satisfait."

-"Il est ravi, il ne m'a fait que des éloges a ton sujet, et il n'est pas le seul, j'ai eu l'honeur d'avoir aussi Mattew Bellamy au téléphone et il dit pareil, il a même ajouté que dorénanvant, il acceptait de nous donner l'exclu des contrats a condition que ce soit toi et seulement toi qui t'en occupe."

Elle resta bouche bée, c'était incroyable, elle n'aurait jamais espéré autant.

-"J'ai donc décidé, vu le contrat que tu viens de nous obtenir, de te faire signer ton contrat, félicitation, bienvenue dans la boite."

-"Je...je, wouaw, merci beaucoup Monsieur."

-"Ce n'est pas a moi que tu dois dire merci, mais a Kirk. Je te prépare les documents et tu signera probablement fin de semaine."

-"D'accord, merci encore."

-"C'est normal, tu peux retourné a ton bureau, j'ai terminé."

Elle se leva et quitta le bureau de Stark, il n'avait même pas demandé a voir ses planches ni ses notes, elle était sur son nuage, elle se remit au travail sans tarder. Elle passa une journée merveilleuse, quand elle rentra elle appela Tom.

-"Allo!"

-"Merci, merci, merci."

-"Ashley! Je t'en prie, mais qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-"Grace a vous, j'ai mon contrat, Stark m'a appelé dans son bureau ce matin et m'a dit que toi et Matt l'aviez appelé et ... . Wouaw, j'en reviens toujours pas, il faut qu'on sorte pour fêter ca."

-"Qu'on sorte! Mais bien sur, quand tu veux, je t'en prie, tu le mérite vraiment, tu fais un super boulot et les garçons t'aiment beaucoup. Quand veux tu fêter ca?"

-"J'sais pas, ce soir?"

-"Ok, je passe te prendre à 20 heure, je m'occupe de la reservation pour le diner."

-"Ok, a ce soir, merci encore, je vous dois beaucoup a vous 4."

-"Tu me dira merci tout a l'heure."

Elle racrocha, inspira un grand coup, elle avait un sourire beat sur le visage, elle avait envie de sauter partout, elle se resaisit et se mit au travail, elle avait encore beaucoup a faire pour terminer ce que Matt lui avait demandé.

Il etait 19H50 quand Tom sonna a la porte de l'immeuble, Ashley lui dit par le microphone qu'elle descendait. Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, il l'attendait, il était adosé a la porte, quand il la vit arrivé, il se redressa et sourit.

Ashley ouvrit la porte en lui rendant son sourire. Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer et lui dit

-"Tu es ravissante."

-"Merci."

Elle se senti rougir, elle avait l'habitude et lui aussi car il ne releva pas.

-"Tu es prêtes a faire la fête!"

-"Oh que oui."

Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et la guida jusqu'a la voiture, il ouvrit la porte et la referma quand elle fut installée. Durant le trajet, elle lui raconta comment c'était passé son entretien dans le bureau de son nouveau patron ce matin, il l'écoutait attentivement et souriait en la voyant aussi excitée, on aurait dit un adolescente.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant, comme a son habitude, Tom était très galant, il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle entre en première, il tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit. Il commanda du champagne pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

Les discutions de la soirée furent très animées, des éclats de rire, des boutades et de compliments. Ashley bu plus que de raison et cela fesait beaucoup rire Tom.

A la fin du diner, il paya l'addition et la raccompagna, l'air frais eu sur Ashley un effet encore plus enivrant, elle parti dans un fou rire qui la fit tituber, elle ettendi les bras à l'horizontale et commenca a tourner sur elle même, sa joie fesait plaisir a voir, Tom était appuyé sur la voiture et la regardait en rigolant.

-"Viens, tu vas voir comme c'est marrant!"

-"Tu es singlée tu le sais! Et si je te raccompagnait avant que tu ne tombe et ne te blesse."

-"Rhenn, t'es pas marrant Tom. Bon d'accord."

Elle s'arrêta et titubait, Tom dut la rattrapé pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, elle s'agrippa a sa veste et éclata de rire. Ils restèrent dans cette position, leur regard c'étaient croisés et ils étaient plongé chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Un bus passant par la les ramena a la réalité, Tom se redressa et conduit Ashley jusqu'a la voiture, il referma la porte et la raccompagna chez elle.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, elle ouvrit la porte et l'invita a entrer.

-"Tu es sur, tu ne devrais pas plutot aller te coucher, tu bosse demain, ca ne ferait pas très bien d'arriver encore saoule a ton nouveau travail."

-"S'il te plait, demain ca ira, t'inquiète je récupère très vite."

-"Comme tu voudra."

Ils prirent l'ascensseur et montèrent jusqu'au 5 ième, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et le fit entrer, elle se débarassa et posa son sac dans l'entrée.

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

-"Merci ca ira, chouette ton appart, j'aime bien."

-"Oui, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, en plus le quartier j'adore."

Ils restèrent planter au milieu du salon, Tom regardait partout, quand il eu fait le tour, son regard se posa sur Ashley, elle était en train de se débattre avec ses chaussures, qui pourtant, ne présentait aucune difficulté a être enlevées, il sourit de nouveau en la voyant, décidément, cette fille lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, et plus il se fréquentait, plus il la trouvait magnifique et attirante.

Il s'approcha d'elle, en le voyant arrivé, Ashley se redressa en souriant.

-"J'ai vraiment trop bu! je n'arrive même pas a enlever des chaussures qui ne tiennent que par une ridicule bride."

Il lui sourit, s'approcha plus encore, replaca sa mèche de cheveux et s'approcha de ses lèvres, il les carressas doucement avec les siennes, il recula légerement son visage de celui d'Ashley, elle avait le regard agare, comme si elle venait de voir un fantome. Il lui caressa la joue et lui dit

-"Tu me plait vraiment beaucoup, je n'en peu plus de me retenir."

Il ne lui laissa pas dire un mot et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, Ashley hésita un moment puis elle lui rendit sont baisé.


	7. Bliss

Bliss

Elle se laissa envahir par le désir sans penser a rien d'autre, leurs caresses devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, elle s'accrocha a son cou, il la saisit derrière les genoux et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils reprirent tout deux leus souffle, Tom continuai de la caresser tandis qu'Ashley avait posé la tête sur le dossier du canapé, elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il embrassait son décolté et son cou.

Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de ses cuisses et remonta en dessous de sa robe, elle gémit en santant le frisson qui l'envahissait. Il abondonna son décolté et remonta sur ses lèvres en lui picorant le cou, ses mains avaient quitté les cuisses d'Ashley, du bout des index il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe de sur ses épaules, Ashley se laissa guider et enleva ses bras de sa robe, Tom saisit ensuite la fermeture éclaire sur le coté et la fit glisser pour enfin avoir le corps quasiment nu d'Ashley devant lui.

Il lui enleva sa robe en la fesant glisser le long de son corp, il aurait voulu lui arracher tant elle lui fesait envie. Quand la robe fut enfin otée de ce corps parfait, il le contempla en souriant, Ashley, qui avait reprit un peu ses esprits le regarda.

-"Quoi?"

-"Rien, tu es parfaite; je pourrais passer des heures a te regarder."

Elle le saisit par le cou et l'embrassa, il la fit pivoter sur le canapé afin qu'elle soit couchée, il se positionna sur elle, sous ses baisers, Ashley déboutona son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, elle arrcha les boutons de sa chemise pour laisser apparaitre un torse musclé et des pectoraux saillants.

Sous toute cette excitation, ils n'y tenaient plus aucun des deux et ils s'abandonnèrent l'un a l'autre, il termina de la déshabiller totalement avant d'entrer en elle, il la senti de cambrer sous son assaut, il sourit et recommenca, doucement tout d'abord, comme si il voulait la faire languir, puis de plus en plus vite, Ashley lui répondait en gemissant de plus en plus fort, elle attrapa sa bouche et l'embrassa a en perdre haleine.

Tom continua ses assauts, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, Ashley l'intimait de venir encore et encore, ses cris se fesaient de plus en plus aigus et se terminaient par des gemissements incontrôlables, ils n'y tinrent plus et finirent tout deux dans un cris de plaisir qui traduisait leur jouissance. Tom s'écroula sur Ashley et resta un moment assaillit sur ce corp qu'il avait tant désiré, de son côté, Ashley haletait, elle remua légérement afin de le sentir encore, elle écarta la tête ce qui eu pour effet de dégager son cou, comme si elle cherchait de l'air.

Tom se redressa légerement, la regarda, sourit et l'embrassa, un baiser tendre, langoureux et rempli de sensualité. A la fin de celui-ci, il se redressa et la quitta enfin, il la laissa s'assoir et reprendre son souffle, elle vint se blotir dans ses bras, ils restèrent assis sur le canapé, totalement nus et muets. Cela fesait longtemps qu'Ashley ne c'était sentie aussi vivante.

Elle se décida enfin a se lever et a enfiler ses sous-vêtements, elle attrapa la chemise de Tom et la passa. Tom ramassa son boxer et son pantalon et se rhabilla a son tour, Ashley se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui demanda.

-"Et maintenant, tu bois quelque chose?"

-"Oui, toi!"

Elle rit et revena de la cuisine avec deux bouteille d'eau, elle lui lanca avant de se jeter sur ses genoux et de s'y retrouver a cheval, elle l'embrassa et lui répondit.

-"Tu as épuisé les ressources pour ce soir!"

-"Dommage!"

Elle abandonna les genoux de Tom et se rassis a cote de lui, dans ses bras, elle but une gorgée d'eau et posa sa bouteille, tout en lui caressant le torse et lui demanda.

-"Bon, il est 2h du matin, tu rentre ou tu termine la nuit ici?"

-"Je terminerai bien la nuit avec toi, mais pas sur ce canapé."

-"Ah non? Rassures toi, j'ai un lit, mais d'abord une douche. Viens."

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre.

-"Installe toi, je reviens tout de suite."

-"Je ne bouge pas de la."

Elle le laissa seul et alla prendre sa douche, pendant que l'eau lui coulait sur le corps, elle repensa et cette soirée et a comment ils en étaient arrivé a coucher ensemble, elle c'était pourtant jurée de ne ceder a aucune tentations, elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour se punir d'ête si faible. Après 15 minutes elle alla rejoindre Tom, il avait allumé la télé et c'était installé sous les draps, en la voyant arrivé, avec juste sur elle sa chemise, il sourit. Il ouvirt son bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blotir ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Blotis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils finirent pas s'endormir, avant de fermer les yeux, Ashley se dit.

-"Et puis merde, on verra, vis Ashley, c'est la meilleur des choses a faire."

* * *

Voila, voila, alors? Bon d'accord Tom! Je ne sais pas si ca va durer et ou ca va la mener, mais comme elle le dit, elle vit!

Encore une fois, merci a celles qui suivent, un petit message fait toujours plaisir et peut s'avérer constructif, alors n'hésiter pas ;).

Bonne lecture!


	8. Undisclosed desires

Undisclosed desires

A 7 heures le réveil resonna dans la chambre, Ashley sursauta, elle s'assit d'un seul bon en bousculant Tom qui dormait toujours et n'avait absoulent pas bougé un orteils. Quand elle réalisa que ce n'était que le réveil, elle souffla et s'éfondra sur son oreiller, elle tourna le regard vers Tom et secoua la tête.

-"Merde!"

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, décidement, boire ne lui réussissait pas, elle avait un vague souvenir de la nuit dernière, mais le sommeil ayant fait son travail, elle avait oublier la moitié. Elle se leva en se souvenant qu'elle devait aller bosser, quand elle voulu se mette debout sur ses jambes, la pièce se mit a tourner, elle se retins au mur pour retrouver l'équilibre, dans sa tête, ca resonnait comme des tambours, la journée allait être longue.  
Elle alla prendre une douche, une demi heure sous l'eau presque froide lui remit les idées en place, quand elle fut prête, elle s'assit sur le lit et réveilla Tom qui dormait toujours a point fermé.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il la regarda et sourit, il n'avait pas l'air surprit de se réveiller là, mais il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup moins bu qu'elle et elle était certaine que lui se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails.

-"Je vais faire du café, il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain."

-"Ok, quelle heure est-il?"

-"Presque 8 heures."

-"Oh putain, j'ai rendez vous avec les garcons dans moins d'une heure."

-"Bon alors il est tant que tu te remue un peu."

Elle le laissa et alla préparer le café, il bondit hors des draps et alla prendre une douche, un quart d'heure plus tard il apparu dans le salon, il regardait partout a la recherche de ses affaires, il trouva son pantalon, ses chaussures.

-"Heu tu as vus ma chemise?"

Ashley pouffa de rire, elle alla jusque la chambre et en ressorti avec la chemise de Tom, elle lui tendit en souriant.

-"Désolée."

-"Mais..., ho merde j'avais oublié, une chemise sans boutons pour un rendez vous ca ne le fait pas trop. Sauvage que tu es!"

-"Tu ne vois que les garcons, je suis sur qu'ils en on vu d'autre, je veux bien te preter une des miennes mais pas sur que tu rentre dedans.

"-Ah ah, très drole, tu as de la chance que je sois pressé."

Elle rit en le voyant dans cet état, elle n'en n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion et ca la fesait beaucoup rire. Il but son café avec elle tout en discutant de chose et d'autre sans aborder la nuit dernière, ils fesaient tout les deux comme si rien ne c'était passé, au moment de partir, Tom s'approcha d'elle, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Ashley et l'embrassa, Ashley resta les bras balant, puis emportée pas son baiser, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et le lui rendit.

-"Je t'appel." Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.

-"Ok!"

Il attrapa sa veste et quitta l'appartement, Ashley resta un moment a fixer le vide, ou est-ce que ca allait la mener, elle n'en savait rien du tout, ils avaient prit du bon temps et peut être que ca ne s'arrêterai pas la, mais pour l'instant elle n'en savait absolment rien, la facon dont ils avaient évité le sujet ce matin et dont ils s'étaient quittés, laissait présagé que ce n'était "qu'un coup d'un soir", cependant, le fait qu'ils travaillent ensemble allait peut être compliqué les choses, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête et qu'elle verait plus tard, pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle parte parce que elle aussi allait être en retard.

Pendant ce temps, Tom était repassé chez lui changer de chemise, pas le temps pour le reste. Il arriva à l'hotel ou les garçons l'attendaient, il s'excusa pour le retard et s'installa avec eux. Matt vit tout de suite qu'il ne c'était pas changé, il ne pu s'empêcher de le lui dire.

-"Alors, nuit courte ou pas de nuit du tout?"

-"Pourquoi?"

-" Même futal que hier, pas coiffé et, tu as l'air épuisé, alors..."

-"Ah oui, heu... et bien disons nuit courte, mais ca vallait le coup."

-"Tu m'en diras tant, et..."

-"Et, laisse tomber Matt ok."

-"De mauvaise humeur en plus, tu remerciera ton amie."

Tom ne releva pas, il ne voulait pas mettre Ashley dans l'ambarra la prochaine fois qu'elle se retrouverai devant eux.

-"Bon, les gars, je commence par quelque chose qui n'a pas grand chose a voir avec notre réunion de ce matin, mais Ashley m'a appelé, heu, hier et elle ma dit que tu avais appelé son patron."

-"Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai dis que je ne voulais qu'elle sur nos prochaines camapagnes et ils auraient l'éxclusivité des contrats, pourquoi, ca ne lui a pas causer de problèmes?"

-"Non, au contraire, elle vous remercie, grace a notre intervention, elle a signé son contrat et fait offiellement partie de la boite.

-"Ah, une bonne nouvelle! Ca devrait de rendre ta bonne humeur Tom."

-"Matt arrête. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, passons a notre briefing."

Pendant ce temps, Ashley avait quitté son appartement pour se rendre elle aussi au travail, son crane lui fesait toujours aussi mal et elle avait une masse de travail importante a fourinir aujourd'hui, car les garçons allaient bientot commencé la promo de l'album et les maquettes devaient être bouclées avant. Elle arriva à l'heure et se mit au travail immédiatement.

Elle ne fit pas de pause ce jour la, elle avait bien trop peur de repenser a la nuit dernière, mais ca allait la ratrappé, parce que à la pause déjeuner, elle reçu un texto de Tom.

-"Je t'attends en bas pour déjeuner, il faut qu'on parle."

Elle senti son estomac se tordre elle lui répondit qu'elle descendait tout de suite. Elle abandonna son poste de travail et se dirrigea vers les ascensseurs, elle avait du mal a garder les idées claires, mais pourquoi.

Il était vrai que Tom lui plaisait aussi beaucoup, qu'elle aimait sa compagnie et qu'ils s'enttendaient très bien, ils avaient une complicité comme deux personnes qui se connaissent depuis longtemps, le courant était tout de suite très bien passé entre eux, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais elle n'était pas enocre très sur de ses sentiments.

D'un autre coté, il y avait Dom, lui c'était spécial, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu des moments seuls ou ils auraient pu apprendre a mieux se connaitre, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il l'attirait et peut etre meme plus que Tom, sans raison particulières, quand elle le voyait elle se sentait pousser des ailes, ses mains devenaient moites et son ventre se tordait dans tout les sens, quand elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle se sentait spécial, et quand elle croisait son regard, elle avait le sentiment d'être seule au monde avec lui, mais ils ne c'étaient vu que 2 fois et si avec Tom, ca devait durer, et bien elle se dit qu'elle devait leur laissé une chance.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle appercu Tom qui l'attendait a l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta, pris un grande inspiration et essaya de faire disparaitre cette angoisse qui la rongeait depuis le texto, elle s'avanca et franchi la porte. Tom se dirigea vers elle en la voyant sortir, il l'anlaca et l'embrassa, elle lui rendi son baiser sans surciller.

-"Alors ta matinée? Pas trop dur!"

-"Tu parle, j'ai un de ces mal de crane j'te raconte meme pas, et toi avec les garçons?"

-"Ca a été, un peu prise de tête avec Matt, il est très observateur tu sais, il a vu tout de suite que je portais la meme chose que la veille et que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Fish and Chips, ca te va?

-"Ouais, j'ai pas très faim, je picorerai dans les tiens si tu veux bien, par contre une aspirine et du café, ca je prends."

-"Ok, on va tacher de te trouver ca."

Il lui prit la main et ils quittèrent la devanture de l'immeuble, ils restaient silencieux tout les deux, Tom profitait de cette instant avec Ashley, comme des adolescents, il s'arrêterent dans une pharmacie pour de l'aspirine, au café du coin pour le latté d'Ashley et au vendeur ambulant pour les Fish and Chips de Tom, ils se trouvèrent un banc dans le parc tout proche et s'installèrent. Ashley le regardait en silence, elle essayait de savoir, au fond d'elle ce qu'elle ressentait, quand il vit qu'elle le fixait, il la regarda et lui dit.

-"A quoi tu penses?"

Ashley repis ses esprits, surprise avant de lui répondre.

-"Oh, rien en particulier. Dans ton texto, tu as dis qu'il fallait qu'on parle."

Il se racla la gorge.

-"Oui, je pense que ca serait bien, on s'est quitté ce matin sans en parlé et je n'aime pas trop ca."

-"Oui, moi non plus en fait. Vas-y, commence."

-"Hier soir, ce n'était pas juste comme ca tu sais, c'était vraiment spécial pour moi et..."

-"Pour moi aussi, je vais te dire la vérité, je ressens quelque chose pour toi, je ne sais pas encore très bien quoi, mais il y a un truc."

-"C'est pareil de mon coté, j'ai beaucoup de mal a ne pas penser a toi, je n'aime pas être loin de toi, j'aimerai qu'on puisse rester ensemble tout le temps."

-"Je ne sais pas très bien ou ca va nous mener."

-"On verra, carpé diem comme on dit, on aime être ensemble, on s'enttends très bien, alors si on en profitait tant qu'on le peu."

-"Tu as sans doute raison, je vais quand meme avoir un peu de mal a supporter la distance quand tu partira avec les gacons."

-"Hé, on n'en n'est pas encore la, ok, pour l'instant on va profiter de l'instant présent et on avisera pour la suite, et au sujet des garcons..."

Elle l'interrompi.

-"Oh de ce cote, j'aimerai qu'ils ne soient pas au courant, en tout cas pas pour l'instant."

-"C'est bien ce que je me disais, gardons ca pour nous, on ne le vivra que mieux."

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes comme pour celler leur conversation, elle vint se blotir dans son bras et ferma les yeux, son estomac avait fini de se tordre et son angoisse avait disparu, elle se sentait bien et c'était le principal.

Tom la raccompagna jusqu'a son bureau, il lui vola un dernier baiser, Ashley se laissa de nouveau emporter par la tendresse qu'il mettait dans chaque baisers et dans chaque caresses qui lui offrait, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avait remit les choses au clair et cela avait eu sur Ashley un effet positif, elle décida de se laisser aller et de vivre plainement tout les instants qu'elle partagerai avec Tom.

* * *

Voila, un nouveau petit chapitre!

Ashley s'autorise enfin a vivre un peu et je pense que pour la suite c'est une chose.

Voila, enjoy et a vos reviews ;)


	9. Unintended

Unintended

Les semaines passaient et le départ des garcons approchait. Elle passait le plus de temps possible avec Tom, leur relation coulait toute seule, plus ils se voyaient, plus ils se raprochaient, leur sentiments grandissaient et ils ne cessaient de se le montrer. Tom trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour la voir, passé la nuit avec elle ou lui offrir un cadeau.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se retouver tout les jours pour déjeuner, ils retournaient toujours sur le même banc, le banc ou quelques semaines plus tot, ils avaient eu cette discution qui avait mit Ashley en confiance.

De son coté, elle savourait chaque instant, en profitait un maximum, quand il la prennait dans ses bras, elle se sentait épanouie, heureuse. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait et ne doutais presque plus, il avait su lui apprendre a faire confiance, a prendre la vie comme elle vient. Tom était comme ca, au jour le jour c'était sa philosophie et il essayait le plus possible de la partager avec elle.

Ashley avait terminé la maquette et elle avait fait sa fameuse conference de presse, conférence qui avait eu lieu le vendredi 24 Aout, ca c'était bien passé malgrés ses apprèhensions. Le jour de cette conférence, elle avait retouvé toute la bande a l'hotel, elle était arrivée sans Tom, pour ne pas éveiller les soupcons des gacons, déjà qu'ils les regardaient bizarement quand ils discutaient ensemble alors si ils étaient arrivés ensemble... .

A la fin de la conférence, ils s'étaient tous retoruver dans le salon de l'hotel, c'était la dernière fois qu'Ashley les voyaient, en effet quelques jours plus tard, ils partaient pour la promo, elle durerai un mois, elle appréhendait vraiment ce moment, ca allait être dur pour elle de ne plus voir Tom.

Tom et Ashley partageaient des regards complices devant les garcons mais sans plus d'insistance, durant la soirée, elle avait de nouveau senti le regard de Dom sur elle, ils avaient echangés quelques mots, ils avaient un peu prit le temps cette fois de faire un peu plus connaissance, pendant qu'elle discutait avec Dominic, encore une fois elle ressenti cette étrange sensation d'être seule au monde avec lui, pourtant, elle en était presque certaine, elle aimait Tom.

Dominic la fesait beaucoup rire et ce n'était pas du gout de Tom. pendant qu'Ashley et lui discutaient, il les regardaient du coin de l'oeil, il était en grande conversation avec Matt et Chris, Matt remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne pu s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

-"Est ce que je t'ennuie Tom?"

Tom mit un moment a réagir, il se tourna vers Matt.

-"Hein, quoi,"

-"Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu as? Tu ne m'écoute même pas."

-"Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs! Tu disais?"

-"Ouais, j'ai remarqué ca t'arrive souvent pour le moment, tu as un soucis, je peux peut être t'aider?"

-"Non, je ne crois pas que tu puisse y faire quoi que soit.

-"Bon, comme tu voudras, je te disais que j'aimerai qu'Ashley fasse partie du staff, je voudrais qu'on l'engage comme conseillère en com."

-"Quoi..., mais, mais pourquoi?"

-"Hé, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, quel est le problème avec elle? Je ne veux pas que d'autre mette la main dessus, c'est tout."

-"Mais, ce..., ce n'est pas possible voyons Matt, elle a un travail et elle n'acceptera jamais de le quitter."

-"Mais qui te parle de le lui faire quitter, il faut en discuter avec son patron, je te laisse t'en occuper, je veux qu'elle soit avec nous sur la tournée et en plus ca fera plaisir a Dom, regarde le, ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ca."

-"Heu, oui, mais d'abord, il faut voir avec elle, après tout, elle est la première concernée tu ne crois pas!."

-"Ok, pas la peine de t'enerver comme ca, j'irai lui parler si tu veux."

-"Pas la peine, je le ferai!."

-"Bon, c'est réglé alors."

La discution fut close, Matt se retourna vers Chris, qui était resté en retrait, il ne se mellait que très rarement de ce genre de chose, en général, il était toujours d'accord avec les décisions que Matt prennaient. Tom se leva et se dirigea vers Dom et Ashley, il se recla la gorge et dit sechement.

-"Ashley, tu peux..., il faut qu'on parle."

-"Merci Tom, pour un fois que je peux faire un brin de causette avec elle, sympa vraiment."

-"Ca va Dom, lache l'affaire ok!."

Dom lui jette un regard réprobateur, il avait envie de répliqué mais il ne voulait pas mettre Ashley mal a l'aise; elle se leva et suivi Tom. Ils sortirent du salon et se rendirent dans le hall, Tom fesait de grandes enjambée et Ashley essayait tant bien que mal de le rettrapé.

-"Tom, attend moi, mais qu'est ce que tu as?"

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers elle.

-"Q'est ce que j'ai, mais tu t'es vue?"

-"Ok, on y est, je redoutais ce moment depuis le début, je n'ai rien fait de mal darling, je ne fesait que parler, c'est bien ce qu'on avait dit, on doit faire semblant."

-"Ouais, mais c'est trop dur, te voir avec lui alors que je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, non, je ne peux pas, discute avec Chris ou Matt, mais pas avec lui."

-"Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de parler avec qui j'ai envie tout de même."

-"Si, bien avec Dom, je ne le supporte pas. Je vois bien ton petit manège, tu lui fais du charme."

-"Non mais t'es malade, tu me prends pour quoi, je ne suis pas une pute, je suis avec toi... ."

Elle secoua les mains devant elle et lui dit en retournant vers le salon.

-"Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ok ,tu vas bientot partir et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ca, je vais chercher mes affaires et je rentre."

-"Reviens ici, j'ai pas fini."

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-"Moi bien, je ne veux plus t'enttendre m'insulter."

Elle entra dans le salon et attrapa son manteau.

-"Désolée les gars, je dois rentrer, bonne promo."

-"Quoi déjà, mais il est tot, quelque chose ne va pas? Tom t'as parlé de ma proposition, tu n'es pas d'accord."

-"Désolée Matt, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, j'ai juste un grosse migraine. A bientot."

Elle sorti du salon, laissant les garcons sur leur fin. Tom était resté dans le hall, il trepignait devant l'entée, quand elle voulu passé la porte pour sortir, il lui saisit le bras, il était plus calme.

-"Ash, attend, je m'excuse.

Elle fixa son regard, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'elle avait du mal a contenir.

-"Non Tom, tu m'as blessée, tu me feras tes excuses quand tu aura réfléchi a la manière dont tu viens de me traiter, maintenant lache moi, je rentre."

Il baissa le regard et la laissa partir. Elle marcha un moment, elle laissa couler les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux, il lui avait fait mal, elle se sentait vraiment désemparée, elle tremblait et ne savait plus du tout ou elle était, elle marchait, le regard dans le vide, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'a chez elle a pied.

Pendant ce temps, Tom était retourné au salon, il avait lui aussi le regard dans le vide, il commanda un wisky, chose qui ne lui arrivait que quand quelque chose le contrariait, il prit son verre et retourna s'assoire au salon, Chris le regarda, s'approcha et fini par lui dire.

-"Allez mec, ca va aller, ca va lui passer."

Tom le regarda; surprit, il savait! Il avala sa gorgée de wisky et lui répondit.

-"Mais de quoi tu parle?"

-"D'Ashley, ca va s'arranger t'inquiète!"

-"Alors tu sais?"

-"Ouais, depuis un bout de temps d'ailleurs."

-"Et les autres?"

-"Matt a des doutes, Dom ne m'en n'a jamais parlé."

-"On ne veut pas le dire, on est heureux comme ca, en se cachant."

-"T'inquiète, j'dirais rien."

-"Je sais Chris, tu es quelqu'un de bien en qui on peut avoir confiance, heureusement que tu es la. J'ai vraiment merdé avec elle tout a l'heure."

-"J'me doute, vu comment elle est partie. Ne laisse pas aller les choses trop loin, tu ne dois pas partir en la laissant comme ca."

-"Je sais, j'ai voulu m'excuser mais elle m'a repousser et est partie, elle est très tetue tu sais, et trop sensible aussi, je sais que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, je l'aime tellement, elle me rend vraiment heureux."

-"Alors arrange les choses avant qu'on ne parte, ce n'est qu'une dispute, il y en aura d'autre, si elle t'aime ca passera. Kelly m'a pardonner mes écarts avec l'alcool et on est toujours ensemble et aussi heureux, parce que l'amour est plus fort."

-"Ouais, merci mec."

Chris lui fit une tappe sur l'épaule et lui sourit, Tom fini son verre et dit aux garcons qu'il rentrait, il quitta l'hotel et rentra chez lui, il voulu se rendre chez Ashley mais il changea d'avis et se dit qu'il devait la laisser tranquille pour ce soir.

* * *

Bon première dispute pour les namoureux, ca devait bien arrivé un jour! la réconciliatoin n'en sera que meilleur!

Tom va devoir faire des effort niveau jalousie si il veut la garder.

Voila, enjoy et a vos reviews ;)


	10. Madness

Madness

Quand elle était entrée chez elle, Ashley avait déposer ses affaires dans l'entrée, vérouillé sa porte et c'était dirigée vers sa chambre, elle c'était déshabillée, avait enfiler la chemise que Tom avait laissé le matin et c'était couchée, elle plongea son nez dans la chemise et s'imprégna du parfum de Tom, ses larmes n'avaient pas cesser de couler depuis qu'elle avait quitter l'hotel, son angoisse avait refait surface et elle était envahie de crampes qui la fesaient se tordre de douleur. Elle resta dans le noir, chachée sous les draps, au bout de quelques minutes, elle sombra dans le sommeil, toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisées.

Quand Ashley s'éveilla le samedi matin, elle se sentait vide, triste, l'angoisse de la veille était toujours bien présente, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Tom, elle ne voulait pas l'appeler, apres tout, c'était lui le fautif, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait fait que suivre ce qu'ils avaient décidés ensemble, ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient en couple et se comporter normalement avec tout le monde.

Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que la jalousie de Tom prenne le dessus, bien sur elle s'avait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui, pour elle non plus d'ailleurs, elle aurait voulu le dire au monde entier que Tom était a elle, mais ils s'étaient promis de ne rien dire et se préserver, ils ne voulaient pas être poursuivit, épier et surtout juger. Tom voulait la préserver de ca.

Elle se décida a sortir de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se reagrda dans le miroir et s'éfraya, elle avait une tête a faire peur, elle se dit qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle y resta un bon moment, elle essayait de faire disparaitre cette soirée de son esprit, elle revoyait sans cesse le visgage de Tom qui c'était métamorphosé, il était enpli de colère et de rage, elle en aurait presque eu peur. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par le téléphone, elle sorti de sa douche et reagrda le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir, c'était Tom.

-"Je suis en bas, j'aimerai monter, tu m'ouvre?"

Elle hésita un moment puis se dirigea vers l'interphone et appuya sur le bouton pour lui ouvrir. Elle retourna a la salle de bain, se secha en vitesse enfila un jean's et un haut et retourna au salon. Quelque secondes plus tard, elle enttendi toquer a la porte, elle inspira profondément et alla ouvir. Elle découvrit un bouquet de roses rouge énorme, elle ne voyait pas le visage de Tom, il s'était caché derrière les fleurs, en voyant la scène elle ne pu s'empêcher se sourire. Le bouquet commenca a descendre pour laisser apparaitre le visage de Tom, il avait des yeux de cocker! Quand il vit qu'elle sourait, le coin de ses yeux se soulevèrent, il souriait aussi, c'était a moitié gagner.

-"Je peux entrer?"

Sans dire un mot, elle se recula et lui laissa le passage, il ne se fit pas prier et entra, elle referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il tenait le bouquet, la tete en bas, il resta la a la rergarder, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleurer, il se sentit mal. Ashley le regardait en se mordant la lèvre, ,;voulu se jetter dans ses bras et l'embrasser, elle en crevait d'envie, mais elle se l'interdit, il devait d'abord faire le premier pas.

Il s'avanca vers elle, posa sa main sur la joue d'Ashley, il capta son regard, ses yeux en disaient long, il se sentait tellement coupable. Il colla son front au sien, il sentait sa repsiration s'accélérer, il vit que les yeux d'Ashley étaient de noveau humide, il avanca ses lèvres et caressa celles d'Ashley, comme pour lui demander pardon. Leur silence était pesant, mais ce silence était leur force, ils arrivaient a communiquer rien qu'en se regardant, il savait en voyant ses yeux, qu'elle l'aimait et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle lui pardonnait, mais elle attendait plus. Il abandonna son front, lacha sa joue et lui prit la main, il l'entraina jusqu'au canapé, Ashley le suivait, sans résister, elle s'asssit a coté de lui et le regarda.

-"Je suis tellement désolé Honney, je me suis comporter comme un con, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et ce n'était pas mon intention, je t'aime bien trop pour ca."

Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose mais aucun mots ne sorit de sa bouche.

-"Ok, ce n'est pas suffisant! Je te promets de faire des efforts pour controler ma jalousie, a l'avenir je réflechirait a deux fois avant de m'emporter sur toi, c'est de ma faute si on est dans cette situation, c'est moi qui veut garder notre relation pour nous, si les garcons étaient au courant, je serais peut etre moins jaloux."

Il la regarda avec insistance, mais elle ne dit toujours rien.

-"Bordel, dis quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour te demander pardon."

Elle sourit et fini par dire.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu me parle comme tu la fais."

-"Je te le promets."

-"Et tu n'est pas le seul a vouloir nous cacher, on était d'accord tout les deux dès le début."

-"Je sais, mais c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser quand nous sommes en public, je voudrais que le monde entier sache et vois notre bonheur."

Il voulu l'enlacer mais elle se recula, il la regarda surprit, il posa le bouquet sur la table basse et secoua la tête.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-"Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée."

-"Mais..., tu viens de me dire que... ."

-"Oui, je sais ce que j'ai dis et c'est vrai, tu n'imagine pas dans quel était ca m'a mit hier soir, mais tu as été loin dans tes propos, et ca ne se pardonne pas si vite. Tu sais a quel point je suis sensible, ca ma complètement retournée ce que tu m'as dit et je n'ai toujours pas digéré."

-"Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasses? Aide moi, je ne te ferais plus souffir comme je l'ai fait, tu es bien trop préciseuse a mes yeux pour risquer encore une fois de te perdre. Tu me rends fou tellement je t'aime."

-"Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas anodin, sois patient c'est tout. Le temps fera le reste, tu dois refléchir, tu es trop impulsif et je ne le supporte pas, ce nous détruira si tu continue sur cette voie et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.L'amour est plus fort, c'est ce qu'on dit."

-"Oui, Chris m'a dit la même chose."

Elle le regarda et manqua d'étouffé.

-"Quoi Chris t'a dit la même chose?"

-"Oui, il sait pour nous."

-"Mais comment, tu lui a dit?"

-"Non, il a deviné tout seul."

-"Et les autres?"

-"Apparament, Matt a des doutes, et Dom, il n'en n'a jamais parlé avec Chris."

-"Merde!."

-"J'ai confiance en lui, il ne dira rien tant qu'on ne l'aura pas décidé. Tu sais, moi non plus, je ne veux pas que ma stupidité nous détruise. Bon, alors si tu veux que je parte, je m'en vais, mais saches que je ne supporterai pas de rester loin de toi trop longtemps."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-"J'y vais alors."

-"Oui, c'est mieux."

-"Tu es sur de toi?"

-"Oui!"

-"Je t'aime."

-"Moi aussi je t'aime darling."

Il lui caressa la joue.

-"Je peux quand même avoir un petit baiser."

Elle sourit et s'avance vers lui, il cella ses lèvres a celles d'Ashley. L'estomac d'Ashley fit un vas et vient incontrolable, sons coeur frappait a tout rompre, elle avait le souffle court, c'était tellement dur de le laisser partir, mais il le fallait, il devait repenser a tout ca et se remettre en question. Il quitta l'appartement et laissa Ashley seule, elle s'adossa a la porte et s'y laissa glisser, elle aurait voulu la rouvrir et le ratrapé, mais il ne fallait pas, ca aurait été trop facile et il n'en n'aurait tiré aucune lecon. Elle resta assise contre la porte un moment avant de se décider a se relever, elle attrapa son portable et téléphona a ses amis, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Ils se donnèrent rendez vous dans un pub le soir même.

Le week end fut long et pénible, elle crevait d'envie de l'appeler, de lui dire de venir, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour a ne plus savoir ou elle était. Elle passa tout son dimanche a se morfondre dans son appart, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, elle essaya de travailler un peu, mais elle ne parvenait pas a se concentrer, 3 jours plus tard, il partait pour la promo et il fallait absolument qu'il ai réfléchi d'ici la autrement elle ne le supporterai pas.

Le lundi matin, comme chaque jour de la semaine, elle se rendit au travail, mais cette fois c'était sans plaisir particulier, elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Tom pour déjeuner comme ils le fesaient chaque jour, elle savait qu'elle ne recevrai aucun textos, ca la mettait en colère et ca la rendait extrémement triste. Elle entama sa journée comme toute les autres, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le nouveau projet que lui avait confié son patron. c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait la, qu'elle s'ennuyait a mourir, il fallait vraiment qu'il réagisse vite, ca aurait du être déjà fait d'ailleurs, elle pestait sur Tom de prendre tant de temps.

Mardi, puis mercredi, ca y était, c'était le jour j et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, la elle allait exploser, si il ne lui envoyait pas de texto pour la retrouver au déjeuner elle se jura de se faire none. Elle était installée a son poste depuis environs une demi heure, son portable vibra, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, elle s'empressa de regarder.

-"Rendez vous dans le hall a ta pause de 10h."

Il était 9h30, les trente dernières minutes allaient être un vrai supllice. Enfin, l'heure de sa pause sonna, elle quitta son poste et se dirigea vers les ascensseurs, quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle se sentit défaillir, il était la et l'attendait, elle franchi la porte et le rejoins. En la voyant arriver, il se dirigea vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, elle s'accrocha a son cou, il enfuit son visage dans le creu de son épaule et la senti. C'était si bon de le sentir.

-"Que tu m'as manqué, que tu sens bon, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, tu enttends, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ne plus jamais te faire souffrir, je te le jure."

-"Je sais, il était temps quand même que tu te décide, je devenais dingue moi."

Il la posa par terre, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, un baiser fougueux, a travers ce baiser il voulait lui montrer a quel point il l'aimait, et qu'il ne la ferait plus jamais souffrir. Il abondonna ces lèvres et fixa son regard.

-"Jamais je n'ai aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je suis devenu fou pendant ces 4 jours."

-"Je sais, mais c'était necessaire, maintenant je sais que a l'avenir tout ira bien."

-"Oui, je te le promets, tu verras, je vais changer pour te garder je ferai n'importe quoi."

Ils profitèrent du peu de temps qui leur restait avant que Tom ne doive partir; a 11 heure, Ashley devait remonter, ils se dirent aurevoir, il promit de l'appeler tout les jours, il lui dit aussi qu'il reviendrai la voir quand ils ne seraient pas trop loins de Londres.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner le coeur serré, elle allait devoir apprendre a vivre sans lui pendant un petit moment, mais elle savait que ca renforcerai leur amour, ou tout du moins, ell espérai. Quand elle arriva a son poste, elle recu un texto, toute excitée, elle se dépecha de regarder, elle fut surprise de voir qui était l'expéditeur.

-"Salut, juste pour te dire aurevoir, tu vas me manquer, je t'embrasse Dom.

Elle saffala dans son siège, Dom, jamais elle n'aurai cru recevoir un texto de lui, elle était stupéfaite, maintenant qu'elle était heureuse avec Tom, il venait mettre son grain de sel, il n'en n'était pas question, elle ne le permettrai pas.

* * *

La folie, c'est ce qui la guéte quand elle n'est pas avec Tom!

j'espère que ce chapitre plaira a mes fidèles lectrices, je crois qu'une certaine Angélique sera contente de voir qu'elle la fait poirauter, certe pas trop longtemps, mais bon... ;

Enjoy et a vos reviews ;)


	11. Philip

Phillip

Le reste de la journée fut longue pour Ashley, elle ne trouvait aucun atrait a son nouveau projet, elle avait le cafard. Durant l'apres midi, elle avait été appelée dans le bureau de Stark.

-"Oui Monsieur, vous m'avez demandé."

-"Oui assieds toi, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. Tu te plait avec nous?"

-"Oui, beaucoup Monsieur."

-"C'est bien ce que je me disait, je te demanda cela parce j'ai recu une proposition te concerant."

-"Ah bon, de quoi s'agit-il?"

-"Et bien, c'est quelque chose de particulier, jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait fait de proposition de ce genre a un membre de mon équipe. Vois tu, Tom Kirk m'a appelé tot ce matin, Matt Bellamy a une requète te concernant."

Elle resta bouche bée, qu'avait bien pu dire Tom a Stark pour qu'il soit aussi embêté de lui en parler.

-"Tu n'es pas au courant, aucun d'eux ne ta parler de quelque chose?"

Elle réfléchi un moment, et si c'était de cela que Matt avait essayer de lui parler quand elle avait quitté l'hotel l'autre soir.

-"Non Monsieur, je ne vois pas."

-"Bon, alors Monsieur Bellamy te voudrais auprès d'eux pour la tournée, il veut t'offrir un poste dans son staff en tant que conseillère en communication."

-"Mais Monsieur, et mon travail ici?"

-"c'est bien ca le problème, tu te doute que je ne peux pas te laisser partir aussi longtemps, je vais devoir réorganiser toute l'équipe si tu t'en va, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser ton poste en suspend tout ce temps, je pense qu'il va falloir faie un choix et crois moi, ca n'est pas du tout ce que je veux."

-"Moi non plus Monsieur, il aurait pu m'en parler quand même, que dois-je faire? Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre possibilités?"

-"Je crains que non, il faut que tu vois avec lui, c'est tout de même une opportunité extraordinaire, ca ne t'arrivera qu'une fois, et si jamais ce ne marchait pas, et bien reviens me voir quand même, je sais ce que tu vaut et je pourrais peut-être toujours trouvé une solution."

-"Merci Monsieur, je vais y réfléchir et surtout prendre contact avec lui pour voir ce qu'il en est de son coté."

-"Bien, surtout tu me tiens au courant, car si tu pars, il va falloir que je me retourne en peu de temps."

-"Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous laisserai pas dans l'ignorance, je vous dit dès que j'en sais plus."

-"Tu peux y aller j'ai terminé. A demain."

-"Oui a demain."

Elle quitta le bureau de son patron les idées toutes chamboulées, il allait falloir qu'elle aie une conversation avec Matt. Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir la, elle appela immédiatement Matt, elle tomba sur la messagerie et appela plutot Tom. Au bout de quelque tonalités, il décrocha.

-"Allo."

-"Salut darling."

-"Ah c'est toi, bonjour honey. Je te manque déjà?"

-"Plus que jamais."

-"Et ta journée?"

-"Pénible, il c'est passé quelque chose cete apres midi."

-"Ah oui, rien de grave dis moi?"

-"Non, non pas du tout, mais c'est quelque chose qui me dérrange en fait."

-"Vas-y, dis moi je t'écoute."

-"Et bien Stark m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé ce matin au sujet d'une proposition de Matt."

-"Ah oui, il te la dit alors."

-"J'aurais aimé que tu me le dise avant lui, je me suis retrouvée bête devant lui, lui même est très embêté, je ne sais pas quoi faire après ca, c'est une grosse décision a prendre."

-"C'est sur c'est une décision importante, tu dois réfléchir."

-"Oui je sais, en plus Stark m'a dit que si je partais, je ne pourrais pas revenir, il devrait réorganiser le travail et ne veut pas le faire tout les 2 ans juste pour moi."

-"J'avais dit a Matt que c'était une mauvaise idée."

-"Non, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais si ca ne marche pas, après je fais quoi?"

-"Je suis sur que tu sauras te retourner, et d'apres ce que Stark m'a dit ce matin, il trouverai toujours une place pour toi, il sait ce que tu vaut."

-"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit a moi pourtant. Je ne sais vraiment pas, je suis totalement perdue."

-"Ecoute, penses-y, j'en reparle avec Matt tout a l'heure."

-"Ok. Tu reviens quand?"

-"Je ne sais pas encore, on est toujours au pays mais dans le nord, je crois qu'on part pour la France juste après, dès que je suis rentré je viens te voir, tu me manque aussi."

-"Mmm, bon, il va falloir que je patiente alors."

-"Il y a un point positif dans la proposition de Matt, on ne sera plus obligé de se quitter, on sera ensemble tout le temps."

-"Non pas tout le temps, je te rappel qu'on n'est pas sencé être ensemble, devant les autres, on ne doit pas le montrer."

-"Et bien si tu accepte, on ne se cachera plus!."

-"Ah bon, tu as donc changé d'avis. Bon, je te laisse, tu dois avoir du boulot."

-"Oui en effet, j'ai hate de te revoir honney, je t'aime. fais attentoin a toi, je veux te retrouver entière ok."

-"T'inquiète je gère, moi aussi je t'aime, a bientot darlin."

Ils racrochèrent tout les deux, Tom alla voir Matt tout de suite, ils eurent une discution au sujet d'Ashley, Matt lui promit que si elle acceptait de les suivrent, il ne la laisserai pas tomber, peu imortait ce qui se passerait par la suite. De son coté, Ashley était rongée, que devait elle faire, elle crevait d'envie de partir avec eux, de pouvoir rester avec Tom, mais elle avait très peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux, jamais encore ils n'avaient "vévu ensemble", ils n'avaient jamais passé plus d'un week end en tête a tête, mais de la a etre 24 heures sur 24 ensemble, il y avait une différence. Dans la soirée, elle recu un appel de Matt;

-"Ah quand même, j'ai essayer de te joindre tout a l'heure."

-"Oui, je sais, désolé, comment vas?"

-"A ton avis, je vais comment, je suis totalement perdue et j'ai peur."

-"Ecoute, j'ai une conversation avec Tom, je lui ai dit que tu n'avais pas a t'inquièter, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, peu importe ce qui arrivera sur cette tournée, mais je te veux avec nous, et pas uniquement sur cette tournée, je veux que tu fasse partie de l'équipe, en permanance."

-" Merci, merci de me faire autant confiance, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ca."

-"Accepte ma proposition et ca sera suffisant, crois moi tu ne le regreterra pas."

-"Mouais! Je dois voir avec Stark aussi."

-"Tu as un mois pour régler tes affaires de ce cote la, tu crios que ca sera sufffisant?"

-"Oui, largement."

-"Bon, alors c'est réglé, je peux l'annoncer aux autres?"

-"Heu... ."

-"Allez, Ash, ca va être génial, tu verra, tu vas voir le monde avec nous, et en plus a part ton boulot, qu'est ce qui te retient a Londres? Tu n'as personne, la seule personne qui tienne a toi est avec nous."

-"Mais, comment ca avec vous?"

-"Ben oui, Dom, tu t'es bien rendue compte qu'il en pincait pour toi?"

-"Ah tu parlais de Dom!é

-"Oui, de qui d'autre?"

-"Non, personne Matt, laisse tomber, écoute je vais voir avec Stark demain et je te tiens au courant, ok."

-"Aucun soucis, mais tu peux avoir confiance. Bonne nuit a toi."

-"Merci, a toi aussi."

Quand elle eu racrohcé, Ashley alla prendre un bain bien chaud, elle était trouillarde, mais ai fond d'elle elle savait que Matt avait raison, qu'est ce qui la retenait a Londres, oui elle avait un boulot génial, mais il lui en proposait un encore plus génial, elle cacha sa tête sous l'eau comme pour tout éffacer, quand elle refit surface, elle se mit a rire, l'euphorie la gagnait et elle aimait cette sensation.

* * *

Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais c'est dur dur pour le moment, je bloque un max, d'ailleur ce chapitrer ne me plait pas du tout! Et oui ca arrive!

Petite explication sur le titre du chapitre, Philip, je sais c'est bizare, je copie ici les extraits qui m'ont fait le choisir.

Ça arrive bientôt  
Ça arrive bientôt  
Son odeur a été soufflée dans ma direction

Pour moi c'est nouveau  
Pour moi c'est nouveau  
Et ça ne va pas changer pour n'importe qui

Il faut que ce soit ici  
Il faut que ce soit là  
Il faut que ce soit maintenant  
Ou je vais perdre pour toujours

Pour moi c'est étrange  
Ce sentiment est étrange  
Mais ça ne va pas changer pour n'importe qui.

Voila, pour vous ce n'est peut être pas clair, mais quand j'ai pensé au chapitre, c'est, pour moi ce qui y collait le plus.

enjoy et a vos review, encore désolée pour le long hiatus, je vais essayer de publier le prochain plus vite ;).


	12. Muscle museum

Muscle museum

Le mois de promotion avait passé très vite, Tom était revenu la voir quelque fois, elle avait prit sa décision et paritirai avec les garcons en tournée, Monsieur Stark avait été très compréhensif, il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ca. Le jour j arrivait a grand pas, elle avait été ammenée a former le nouvel arrivant au boulot qui prendrait sa place, elle avait tout de même un petit pincement au coeur de partir, mais elle devait le faire.

La veille du départ, toute la bande était invitée chez chris, c'était une tradition chez les Wolstenholme, Kelly leur préparait un repas gantesque, elle aimait les avoir a sa table. Ashley avait bien enttendu été invitée, elle fit la connaissance ce jour la de Kate, la compagne de Matt ainsi que Bing leur fils, belle petite famille. Elle rencontra aussi, les enfants de Chris et Kelly, 6 au total, quelle tribu, Chris était un papa poule, il était très attendrissant a regarder.

Durant la soirée, elle avait envie d'être dans les bras de Tom, mais il n'avait encore rien dit aux autres et donc, ils devaient se tenirent a distance, Dominic en avait profiter pour aller voir Ashley. Quand il était arrivé près d'elle, elle avait jeter un regard vers Tom, il avait déjà l'air de fulminer alors que Dom n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, elle ressenti de nouveau cette angoisse, elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas gacher la fête en fesant une scène comme l'autre fois.

-"Alors, tu es prête a partir?" Lui dit Dom qui c'était assit a ses coté.

-"Heu, oui je crois, je dois bien t'avouer que j'apréhende un peu, vivre avec une bande de sauvage comme vous ne va pas être facile."

-"Merci du compliment, on verra qui sera le plus sauvage, tu t'avance beaucoup je crois, j'ai hate de voir comment tu vas te comporter."

-"Mais dit donc toi."

-"Au fait, tu avais recu mon texto quand on est parti pour la promo?"

-"Heu..., ah oui, ton texto. Oui je l'ai bien recu."

-"Tu me rassure, comme je n'ai pas recu de réponse, je ne savais pas, enfin, si, si tu l'avais recu."

Un petit malaise c'était gllissé entre eux, pourquoi lui parlait il de ca maintenant, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

-"Bien si, mais en fait il m'a mit mal a l'aise."

-"Ah bon et pourquoi, écoute, il faut que..., je dois t'avouer quelque chose."

-"Non, Dom, ne dit rien je t'en prie, je ne veux pas gacher les liens que nous avons tissés tous ensemble durant ces quelques moi."

-"Mais, tu ne ..."

-"Si, je sais, Matt m'en a parlé, tu ne me laisse pas indifférente non plus, mais il y a déjà quelqu'un."

-"Ah, il va falloir que j'aie un conversation avec Matt, écoute, je ne veux pas jeter un froid entre nous, je ne veux pas que ce que je ressens pour toi mette de la distance enter nous, j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie et durant tout ce mois de promo, j'ai ressenti un vide, tu m'a manqué et je suis vraiment très heureux que tu parte avec nous, ca va me laisser du temps pour te conquérir.

"-Pardon! Au moins la c'est clair, bien, j'aimerai que les choses reste comme elle sont, je crois que ca serait mieux pour tout le monde."

-"Je ne te promets rien, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal a rester loin de toi, donc... ."

Il lui sourit en la bousculant avec son épaule, elle se senti rougir, elle n'osait pas regarder vers Tom, elle sentait bien qu'il les regardaient et ce la mettait vraiment très mal a l'aise, elle essaya de faire abstraction de son regard et se détourna de lui, elle s'excusa auprès de Dom et se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres, elle s'installa près de Matt et se joint a la conversation. Quand il vit qu'elle était la, il se tourna vers elle.

-"Alors?"

-"Alors quoi?"

-"Je t'ai vu avec Dom."

-"Oui, et?"

-"Ashley, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais et Dom est comme mon frère, je le connais par coeur, j'ai vu comment il est avec toi. D'ailleus, tu as vu comme il te regarde, la jalousie le guète!"

-"Je préfére ne pas le regarder; A ce propos, il a dit qu'il allait avoir une conversation avec toi."

-"Ah oui et a quel propos?"

-"A propos de ce que tu m'as dit, tu sais, qu'il en pincait pour moi."

-"Tu lui a dit, mais il va me tuer."

-"Noonnn, pas de panique, j'ai éclairci les choses, il n'a aucune chance."

-"Ah oui et pourquoi?"

-"Parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un."

-"A la bonne heure, mais dis toi bien qu'il ne laissera pas tomber, il est très tenace malgrès les apparences."

-"Oui et bien tant pis."

Ils rit tout les deux, Tom était toujours a l'écart et les regardait, il avait l'air absent, Ashley avait envie d'aller le voir, mais elle craignait d'éveiller les soupcons. Ce fut une soirée très agréable, les petits de Chris sont vraiment très marant, ils sont avec leur papa comme avec un copain, Kelly a énormément de patience avec eux, elle l'admirait beaucoup pour ca, elle avait même imaginé pendant la soirée qu'elle pourrait elle aussi avoir un enfant avec Tom, elle se demandait comment il serait en papa et ca l'avait fait sourire.

L'heure de rentrer était arrivée, elle salua tout le monde, elle remercia Kelly pour ce merveilleux repas.

-"Tu reviendra, pour Noël, vous venez tous a la maison, c'est une autre tradition."

-"Oh oui alors, j'ai vraiment passé une exellente soirée, vous êtes une adorable petite famille, ca me fait rire de voir Chris avec les petits."

-"Oui, il les couvent beaucoup tu sais, en meme temps, c'est normal, il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec eux, alors quand il est a la maison, il en profite."

-"Oui j'imagine très bien, ca doit être difficile pour toi et les enfants."

-"On s'y fait tu sais, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce sont les fans qui leur tournent autour, ca c'est vraiment frustrant, mais j'ai confiance en lui, alors j'essaye de ne pas trop penser a ses choses la."

-"Si tu veux, je jetterai un oeil sur lui."

-"Quelle bonne idé chéri, je t'ai trouvé un chaperon."

Chris regarda Ashley qui était écroulée de rire.

-"Merci Ash, vraiment il ne fallait pas."

Quand elle voulu quitté la maison, Dom la ratrappa.

-"Attends, je te raconpagne."

-"Heu, merci Dom, ca va aller."

-"Non, j'insiste."

Ashley ne savait pas quoi dire, elle regarda Tom, elle lui fit un regard suppliant, elle voyait bien qu'il n'apréciait pas du tout, mais il fallait qu'il reste tranquille, il lui avait promis de se contenir et ne plus faire de scandale. Dominic se tourna vers les autes.

-"Les gars, je racompagne Ashley, ne m'attendez pas."

Matt regarda Dom et Ashley en souriant.

-"Pas de bétises les jeunes."

-"Ca va Matt, ferme la."

Dom aida Ashley a enfiler son manteau et ils quittèrent la maison, ils décidèrent de rentrer a pieds, la teùpérature étaot encore très agréable pour la saison. Ils sont restés silencieux un moment, puis Dom se décida a briser la glace.

-"Alors, que penses tu de kelly et des enfants?"

-"Oh, ils sont adorables, je trouve Chris très attendrissant et Kelly est formidable, j'admire sa patience, vraiment."

-"Oui, je trouve aussi, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'éléver autant d'enfants, je ne sais meme pas si j'en veux."

-"Ah non! Et bien moi j'en veut, je ne sais pas encore combien, mais je ne concois pas ma vie sans enfants."

-"C'est bon a savoir, je n'ai plus qu'a changer mon fusil d'épaule alors."

-"Dom, je t'en prie."

-"Quoi, j'en peux rien, tu me plait trop et je vais tout essayer pour t'avoir."

Ashley ne releva pas, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ca, elle pensait surtout a Tom qui devait être entrain de se ronger les sangs en la sachant seule avec Dom. Voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, Dom se racla la gorge.

-"Hé, tout va bien, je ne vais pas te harceler."

-"Oui, et bien ce n'est pas l'impression que ca donne et je ne veux pas vivre ca, nous sommes amis non?"

-"Oui bien sur, mais je veux plus."

-"Et bien pas moi."

-"Je ne te laisse pas indifférente pourtant, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit."

-"Oui je sais, mais je dois donner une chance a ma relation avec T... ."

-"Avec qui?"

-"Non, laisse tomber, personne, écoute, c'est..."

-"C'est très simple, je te veux et je t'aurais."

La conversation s'arrêta la, ils continuèrent a marcher sans rien dire, Dom avait essayer de lui prendre la main, mais elle l'avait retirée tout de suite, elle avait enttendu Dom soupirer, ils avaient fait le reste du chemin jusque chez Ashlyer en silence, elle était pressée de rentre car elle savait que Tom allait la rejoindre. Quand ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble, elle scruta les alentours a la recherche de la voiture de Tom, mais elle ne la vis pas, elle sorti la clef de son sac et s'apprêta a entrer, quand Dom s'approcha d'elle; elle se recula contre le mur et le regardait s'approcher, il posa son bras sur le mur ou elle était appuyée et la regarda dans les yeux.

-"Pourquoi es tu comme ca?"

-"Comme quoi?"

-"Comme tu es, tu me facine, je ne cesse de penser a toi."

-"Dom... ."

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-"Chut, tu vas tout gacher."

Il s'approcha plus encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ashley, elle resta stoique, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains le long du corp, elle le laissa faire sans réagir. Il quitta ses lèvres, lui caressa le visage et parti, elle resta la, immobile, incapable de bouger le moindre muscles. Il avait réussi, il l'avait embrassée et avait semé le doute dans son esrit, cette tournée allait être une épreuve pour Tom et elle et elle avait peur de ce qui allait passer.


	13. Hysteria

Hysteria

Ashley avait fini par reprendre ses esprits et était rentrée, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce Dom avait fait. Tom était arrivé peu de temps après, il avait sur le visage une expression très désagréable, elle voyait très bien que ca le dérrangeait que Dom l'avait raccompagnée, mais il ne disait rien, il était entré dans l'appartement, avait enlever son blazer et c'était installé devant la télé, il ne l'avait pas regardée et ne lui avait pas adresser un seul mots, elle avait hésité avant de le rejoindre dans le canapé, puis elle lui avait ammené a boire et c'était installée a ses cotés, il lui avait ouvert son bras pour qu'elle s'y blotisse, ce qu'elle avait fait, après quelque minutes, ils restaient silencieux tout les deux, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télé, après un moment, il détourna le regard de l'écran et embrassa Ashley sur le front, il resta un moment les lèvres posées sur son front a la sentir puis déserra les dents.

-" Je t'aime."

-"Moi aussi je t'aime darlin."

-"Ca va bien se passer hein?"

-"Bien sur, tu as confiance en moi."

-"Oui évidement."

-"Bien. Si on allait se coucher, il est tard."

-"Vas y, j'arrive tout de suite."

Quand elle voulu quitter le canapé, il lui attrapa le bras et l'enlaca, il plongea son visage dans le creu de son cou et la senti encore comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire. Il déssera son étreinte et la laissa s'en aller, elle entra dans la chambre et se glissa sous les draps, a peine était elle couchée qu'elle recu un texto, elle plongea sur son portable pour éteindre la sonnerie, elle ouvrit la messagerie et découvrit avec stupeur le texto de Dom

-"J'ai passé un très bon moment, ce petit baiser était très agréable, je suis sur qu'il y en aura d'autres, on va passer du bon temps pendant la tournée, tu vas voir et au bout de celle ci tu seras a moi, je t'embrasse, encore, a demain ma chérie."

Encore une fois, il avait osé, il lui avait envoyer ce texto pour essayer de la faire craquer, de la déstabiliser, cette tournée allait être un calvaire, elle avait vraiment peur de ce qui allait se passer, elle ne voulait en aucun cas semer la zizanie entre Tom et Dom et elle allait tout faire pour préserver sa relation avec Tom, elle se sentait bien avec lui et ne voulait pas perdre ca; après quelques minutes, Tom vint la rejoindre, il s'allongea a cote d'elle et pivota pour la regarder, elle resta allongée sur le dos et regardait le plafond, elle senti son regard inquiet sur elle, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, il lui caressa le visage, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par cette sensation, elle adorait quand il était tendre et attentionné comme ca, elle aimait ces petits moments d'intimités qu'il céait pour eux, elle prit sa main et l'embrassa, elle capta son regard et lui dit

-"Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis que tu es rentré?"

-"Si, je t'ai dit que je t'aimait."

-"Tom... ."

Il soupira et se remit sur le dos

-"Je m'inquiéte."

-"Mais de quoi?"

-"De toi et Dom, si tu savais comme j'avais envie d'intervenir tout a l'heure."

-"Oh mais je le sais, j'ai vu ton regard, tu t'inquiète pour rien, je t'aime."

-"Oui je le sais, mais je le connais, je me suis rongé les sangs quand vous avez quitté la maison, de quoi avez vous parlé."

-"De tout et de rien, de Kelly, de Chris, des enfants."

-"Et?"

-"Et rien, il m'a laissée a la porte de l'immeuble et est parti."

-"Et c'est tout?"

-"Oui, c'est tout."

Elle ressenti une doleur la dévorer, elle aurait du lui dire la vérité, mais elle ne pouvais pas, elle ne voulait pas le blesser, meme si elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle avait dit a Dom qu'il perdait son temps, elle ne pouvais pas lui dire.

-"Tu me le promets, il ne va rien se passer pendant cette tournée, la proximité que l'on va tous avoir, ne va rien changer?"

-"Bien sur que non, rien ne va changer, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, je suis épanouie avec toi et rien ne viendra gacher tout ca. Au fait, tu compte le dire aux garcons pour nous?"

-"Ben... ."

-"Quoi, tu étais décidé pourtant, de quoi tu as peur?"

-"De rien, enfin..., si j'ai peur de se qui pourrait arriver, pas avec les garcons, mais avec les journalistes, tu sais il n'y a pas que Matt, Dom et Chris qui sont suivis et photographier a leur inssut."

-"Ca ne me fait pas peur, au moins comme ca, tout le monde saura et on pourra vivre normalement, sans se cacher."

-"Je sais, je le ferais, je te promets, on le fera ensemble, tu veux bien?"

-"Bien sur."

-"Bon, c'est réglé alors, viens la, il faut qu'on dorment."

Elle se bloti dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent, paisibles, elle était soulagée d'avoir eu cette petite conversation avec lui, elle savait ce qu'il l'inquiétait et elle allait tout essayer pour qu'il s'appaise et qu'il soit plus confiant.

Le lendemain, c'était parti, la tournée commencait, d'abord la France, le 16 Octombre Montpellier, puis Paris et déjà retour a Londres, Ashley s'éclatait dans son role d'attachée de press, même si au début cela fut compliqué, avec les encouragements de Tom, elle s'y fit très vite quand aux garcons ils étaient grandioses, elle avait hate de les voir aux festivals et dans les stades. Elle essayai au maximum d'éviter Dom, elle était mal a l'aise en sa compagnie et elle avait peur que cela se renssente. Tom et elle n'avaient encore rien dit aux garcons a propos de leur relation et cela commencait a lui peser, elle avait envie d'être près de lui, meme si il la rejoignait le soir pour passer la nuit ensemble, elle attendait plus maintenant et il n'avait pas l'air décidé, le soir du concert a Dublin, le 3 Novembre, elle prit les devant, après les répétitions de l'après midi, ils se retrouvaient pour diner a l'hotel, dans une salle a manger privée avec tout le staff, pendant le diner, elle avait encore essayer de convaincre Tom de le dire

-"C'est le bon moment, tout le monde est la, pourquoi tu attends encore."

-"Non, je t'assure ce n'est pas le bon moment, on fera ca a un autre moment."

-"Tu es sur de toi?"

-"Oui, je pense que ca sera mieux."

-"Et bien moi je dis non, ca fait maintenant quoi, 4 mois qu'on se cache et j'en ai assé, en plus tu m'as promis."

Elle se leva sous les yeux stupéfaits de Tom, il la retenu par la manche mais elle se dégagea, elle fit clinquer son couteau sur le bord de son verre et toussota légérement.

-"Les amis, excusez moi d'interrompre votre diner, mais j'ai, nous avons quelque chose a vous dire Tom et moi, bien voila..., cela fait quelques mois maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, voila c'est tout, on voulait vous le dire pour ne plus avoir a se cacher."

Quelques un d'entre eux avaient l'air étonnés, d'autres avaient l'air ravis pour eux, toutes sortes d'émotions se lisait sur les visages, mais sur le visage de Tom, Ashley commencait a percevoir la colère, elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi il fesait une tête pareil, elle jeta un oeil a Dom et Matt, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil en trinquant son verre en sa direction, quand a Dom, il était la bouche grande ouverte comme si il manquait d'air, elle leur sourit et redirigea son regard sur Tom, il serrait les dents et avait les yeux d'un noir profond, du coup, elle ressenti un malaise inexplicable, elle n'avait pourtant fait que ce qu'ils avaient décidés ensemble.

Le reste du repas continua dans la bonne humeur, elle recu quelques mots gentils de la part de l'equipe, ca fesait toujours plaisir de gens, qui en fin de compte, elle connaissait très peu. Elle quitta la table peu avant 19 heures, elle avait un autre rendez vous avec la press a préparer, elle fut suivie de Dom quelque minutes plus tard, elle enttendait les pas derrière elle mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner, elle pensait que c'était Tom et elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant, elle aussi était en colère, en colère contre sa réaction. Les pas derrière elle acceleraient pour finir par la ratrappé et lui saisir le bras, elle s'arreta et fit volte face pour voir qui la suivait. Dom ne lui laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.

-"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

-"Dom, mais qu'est ce que tu fais, lache moi tout de suite, je n'ai rien a te dire, j'ai du travail, laisse moi."

-"Non, tu n'ira nul part, je veux savoir pourquoi tu nous a cachés ca."

-"Je ne te dois rien, on ne vous a rien dit parce qu'on l'avait décidé, comme on avait décidé de vous le dire peu après le début de la tournée, mais aparement, Tom avait encore changé d'avis, et puis de toute facon, qu'est ce que sa change."

Les éclats de voix résonnaient dans le couloir, Ashley se senti défaillir, elle ressentait une telle douleur dans le ventre que cela la fit se courber, Dom se pencha, inquiet, tout ce stress avait eu raison d'elle et maintenant, elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle meme.

-"Dominic, lache la tout de suite."

Tom avait finalement quitté la table pour la rejoindre, quand il avait vu de loin Dom la retenir par le bras et qu'il avait enttendu les éclats de voix il avait accéléré le pas, il était toujours aussi fou de rage, mais cela s'accentuait par la vue de cette scène.

-"Eloigne toi, ne la touche pas, ne lui parle pas, c'est clair."

-"Relax Tom, elle ne se sent pas bien, je n'allais pas la laisser s'éffondrer sur le sol comme un chien ok."

-"Non, bien sur, comme tu n'as pas peu la laisser renter seule le soir du diner chez Chris, et comme tu n'as pas pu la laisser rentre sans l'embrasser non plus."

Dom et Ashley se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux ébahis, alors toute l'explication etait la, son comportement, il les avaient vu l'autre soir, elle comprennait maintenant pourqoi il avait tant de doutes et de craintes a leur sujet. Tom s'approcha d'elle, passa le bras sous ses elle pour l'aider a se relever et la soutenu jusqu'a sa chambre en laissant Dom, seul, au milieu du couloir. Une fois entré, il la laissa sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas dit un mot et lui non plus, il lui avait ammené un verre d'eau et était allé se posté devant la fenêtre, il regardait dehors sans rien dire, elle osa un regard vers lui, il lui tournait le dos, elle voyait sa machoire se serrer, elle prit une grande inspiration et lui lanca

-"Tom, heu, ... ."

-"Non, t'ais toi ok, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tout le monde est au courant."

-"Ce n'etait pas ce que tu voulais aussi, je crois pourtant que c'est toi qui avait décidé de le dire."

-"Peut être, mais quand j'ai pris cette décision, tu n'avais pas encore embrasser Dom."

-"Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est lui, puisque tu étais la, tu as bien vu que je ne lui ai pas rendu son baiser."

-"Non, tu as fais bien pire, tu l'as laissé faire."

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre a ca, il n'avait pas tord, elle ne l'avait pas repousser, elle ne l'avait pas gifler, rien, elle n'avait pas réagit, puis elle c'était sentie coupable, c'etait d'ailleurs pour ca qu'elle n'avait rien dit a Tom, maintenant, ce qu'elle redoutait se produisait, elle était en train de le perdre, a cause de Dom, il lui avait dit qu'elle serait a lui et la machine était lancée, il ne lui restait plus qu'a tout faire pour se faire pardonner, si il l'acceptait bien sur, un long chemin se presentait a elle, le chemin du pardon et de la confiance.

* * *

Voila, encore un, que dire... -Salope

-pas de sa faute

-Si j'étaits Tom, je la largue

A vous de juger, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

A bientot ;)


End file.
